The invention relates to a damper unit, particularly for a drive train of a motor vehicle, which damper unit comprises two components connected to each other for co-rotation, and an axially elastic element disposed in between them.
Damper units of the foregoing type are used, for example, for damping axial vibrations and for compensating for angular misalignments between two shafts. One variant of such damper units has become become known as Hardy disks or flexible disks. DE 9313417 U1 discloses a corresponding construction of the such a damper unit. In this case two radially extended flange components disposed on a shaft component or another component which transfer the rotation of the shaft are rotationally connected over the circumference thereof to an elastic disk made, for example, of a rubber/steel netting mesh. The elastic disk serves as a damper for absorbing torsional vibrations and compensating small angular misalignments between the components associated with the flange components. In order to be able to transfer the required torque with a damping unit of this type, the diameter of the elastic disk must be dimensioned in accordance with the circumferential forces which act upon the elastic disk so that it is necessary to provide the damper unit with a diameter that is many times the diameter of the shaft and allow for the damper unit of increased diameter in the corresponding installation space. Axial length compensation is not possible with such types of damper units. Two shaft sections are connected to each other by helical gears, so as to be displaceable, for example, as disclosed in the patent specification DE 611 129. Similarly, published German patent application no. DE 195 25 271 A1 also describes a connection of shaft components, in which a sliding displacement of the shaft components relative to each other is likewise facilitated via a thread.